


Scythian Steppes

by altairattorney



Category: Sword & Sworcery EP
Genre: Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s six & she’s awesome. #prequel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scythian Steppes

Clop clop clop, a blur of ground and hooves. How cool, the girlie says with her eyes. The horse is big enough to sink her in the shadows & yet she is never scared. She is tiny & brave enough to be awesome, aged six.  
The white horns cover the sun on her forehead. She trots to meet two big arms.  
It's Papa with his bow, come back from hunting. He is always hunting 'cause he's brave & big & supercool & he scares away the monsters of the woods. She's a bit scared sometimes too. She loves Papa anyway.

Tap tap tap, fingers tight on loose knots.  
Mama cares for her & kneels to tie her thin armor when it's almost slipping off her happy shoulders. Mama has the same hair as her but she's a bit too scared of everything - always worrying about her baby girl, letting her fight but never without keeping an eye.  
She lets her stroke her cheek & understands. She is a good girl & a good girl knows what she's gotta do and not to do. She cannot hurt herself - she only will when necessary. She won't make Mama cry.

Cling clang cling, veils of chainmail around her. She wields a sword too long for half of her arm & plays with a tiny shield.  
She knows what she's gotta do & so she's training. For Papa and Mama always say the same things & hug her tight, asking her to be ready. For when we go, Ursula, it will be your turn.  
She takes it seriously & nods a little under a mass of dark silk, before running back to her warrior games. It's all serious business, isn't it.

It's serious business & she doesn't cry when they fall to the ground.  
It's serious business & that's why she leaves.  
It's serious business now, even if they are gone & the sun is going down on a lonely woman.

**Author's Note:**

> That album cover is just too cute & it fills me with a blurry feeling of inspiration & nostalgia. Not to mention I miss Sworcery like hell; I think I’ll replay it soon. By the way, Scythian’s name is Ursula - so Word of God said, via Twitter.


End file.
